Past, Present and Future
by im ur misconception
Summary: Purely creative imagination with all characaters and an OOC of mine... did it for a friend who is Yu-Gi-oh obsessed...
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! The past,present and future are bound

By: Im ur Misconception

Aka Elfen Lied true Lucy

**Prologue**

You know things are all bound one way or another. There is a whole other side too the story of our adventures. One you never heard or saw... But I guess it is time for me and Yami to let you know... I have Taea, but who does he have... Though I will admit that there is a bond between them. It is one of respect and friendship. So let me share with you the story of The pharoh's past with a person who was close to him. Closer then any thing when it was forbidden at all cost.. and how that person started my adventures in a round about way.

Though the first time I met this person was back in elementry school, but we will get too that later...Let's go back to the time in the past. A time when the Pharoh was still a young boy at court in his fathers palaces. And how he met this person. It opened many doors to things that happened in our times. And explains a bit of things left unknown to all...But then again who am I too say anything about the strange realtions of how things turn out too be.

When I first found out that a person I knew from childhood, was some one Yami knew it was a great shock too me, as well as Joey, Taea, Tristan and everyone else.. Of course Joey's memories weren't that pleasing of this person...I guess it is time to get the story related...so you all know what I am babbling about...

**Chapter 1**

**Yami's Past and Life Altering Meeting**

She sat on the edge of the palace gardens fountain looking into the serene water her teal eyes reflecting her sadness clearly. The young girl reached down and touched the water distorting her image when she heard familiar footsteps coming her ways. As she stood up straighting her Ajaba so it covered hair and lower face better she turned to look at a tall regal lady. Bowing slightly she looked up into wise beautiful clouded brown eyes. "Yes mother, I know it is time for the presentation meeting." she said her voice showing her displeasure at the idea of being bound into the service of the next Pharoh.

The woman looked down at her daughter shaking her head as she spoke. "Ar'ra you mustn't be like that. Our clan has served the Pharohs from the time the gods placed us here... And when you introduce yourself you shall name yourself as Seraphi'alim...The winged messenger." she said taking the girls hand gently in her own caloused by warm hand...As she led her back into the palace of the great ruling Pharoh. "Mother why do we take a new name when we are bound?" she asked her.

The woman smiled under customary veil, as she turned her sightless eyes to her daughter. "We do that to protect our power and tradition. No man or woman outside our clan is to know our true name. It gives them control over us. The only one who is to know our true name is the one we take as mate." her voice soft and amused as they walked down many elaborate marble halls with beautiful depictions of past Pharohs and their wives. The girl Ar'ra was quite while contemplating this. She said nothing as they walked up a long grand staircase to the main audience chamber.

The lady stopped to nod to the two guards who stood infront of the door. One slipped in and loudly announced them. "My Pharoh your seer and phrophetess Lady Arin'amel and her daughter." he said then came back out and waved his spear for them to go on it. Ar'ra looked at them both with her strange teal eyes. wrinkling her nose under her veil as she passed through only a few feet behind her mother. Who walked stiff backed poised with grace and serenity that she didn't think she could ever match. They stopped 30 feet from the Dias bowing on the richly dyed red rug. With a wave of his hand the Pharoh bid them stand, which they did. Stepping a half step forward Arin'amel bowed her head so not too look at the Pharoh's face as she spoke loud enought to introduce her daughter. "I give you my daughter, My liege Pharoh. She like me from our clan was born with the seer's gift of phrophecy." her voice echoed all around the hall with power.

At that Ar'ra stepped up to be beside her mother and kneeled placing her covered forehead between diamond shaped fingers on the carpet as she spoke in her own soft voice. "My Pharoh, it is an honor to be at your court and to come to service for you and your family. My name is Seraphi'alim." She said. A curt nod from the Pharoh made Arin'amel nudge her to make her stand. "let me look at you child." he said as Ar'ra stood up tall and proud for all of her 5 years. Her bold striking Teal eyes almost challenging when they met the Pharoh's own deep warm brown ones. "Oh ho.. a spirit i see in this child of yours. And what a strange colored eyes she had. And now it is time for you too met the prince to whom you will serve. Send him in." He called over his shoulder.

A door was heard opening as some one went to get the prince. It was 10 minutes later they came back a bit harried and slightly terrified, making the Pharoh frown a bit. "My pleasure to Announce the prince." the man said as he walked as quick as he could to get away from there short of running. In came the young prince his blue eyes hard, and he was in all clean clothing. Standing as tall as his thin whippy 8 year old frame would let him. "Ahh my son, this girl right here is the seer who will be bound into service to you in a year. You may introduce yourselves." The Pharoh spoke curious as to how this would go. The Prince spoiled and arogant glared down at the small girl who met his hard blue gaze with her own steely teal one. "So you are the Seer and phrophetess who is too serve me.. I see that there isn't much too look at." he stated making a few people gasp at his rudeness.

Ar'ra's mouth twitched under the thick veil covering her face as she drew her small frame up and stood her ground. A cold smile playing secretly across her face as she bowed at the waist in her Ajaba speaking as she arose. "My Prince, my name is Seraphi'alim. I hope I serve you well in the future. And if I maybe give leave to speak freely?" she said in a tight but polite voice. Her mom heard that tightness and hissed quietly too her, but was ignored as the young prince waved his hand, giving leave for her speak. "Well as I see it now my 'PRINCE', there isn't much too look in you either. Except too see what is clearly there, a spoiled rotten and pampered palace brat. But in all honesty I truly wouldn't want to serve one such as you who thinks of no one but themselves. Besides the only reason you were late is you were cleaning the nile river mud from your clothing. It is still on the edges of your sandals." she said making everyone in the room gasp and the Pharoh's jaw drop at her pointed barbed words.

The young prince was a whole nother thing. He sputtered and growled, as he got himself collected. "Such impudence from a flat chested little whench. You should learn your place and learn it well. Or you will find punishment constantly." he practically screamed only too realize he was talking to her back as Ar'ra left the audience chamber. Her mother Arin'amel looked frantically between the Pharoh, his son and her daughters retreating back. She threw her body down prostrate before the pharoh. "I am sorry me lie..." she started muttering when the Pharoh burst out laughing. "I see they will be well matched. She has a spirit like i said, and wont take my sons arrogance at all. Though she must learn tact and manners. You are dismissed Arin'amel. I will let you deal with her as you see fit, I will deal with my son for his attitude, rude remarks and the reason he was late today. One can't be ruled by a deliquent ruler. At this everyone was dismissed, as Arin'amel got up off the floor and in a dazed manner walked out with the crowd.

Seraphi'alim was back at the palace garden enjoying the fading sunlight as it turned most everything in the white marble garder to a multitude hues of orange, gold, red and pink. She knew her mother would be there soon enough to admonish her for her actions. But the Prince had gotten under her skin and badly and she couldn't help it. Besides he gave her leave to speak freely, did he not? shaking her head she glanced into the water once more as the image of her mother appeared behind her. "You, young lady really do need to learn control..Next year you will be bound to him and then leave to start your training in harnessing and controling your gifts Ar'ra." she said bending down and hugging her daughter hard. Seraphi'alim clutched at her mother as she spoke. "I know mother, but he did give me leeway to speak freely. And I can't stand jerks like him!" She stated clearly.

Arin'amel stood and looked at her daughter. "Oh now come and listen too what I have too tell you. It is night for the day is drawing to a close, and we need rest. Plus you have your daily studies with your aunty tomorrow." she said as she walked away with her daughter in tow. "_OH NO! _I don't want to study with aunty Belin'adkel! she is boring and mean..." she pouted as they entered the palace and headed to the slave quarters and to their small mud hut in the far back. Were a hot meal was waiting with offering for the small shrine to Ra for protection of the departed family memebers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Second meeting for better or worse****!**

The sun rose hot and sorching over the egyptian sands. It's harsh rays slicing through the thin cotton curtains hitting her eyes, and waking her from a peaceful slumber. Sitting up Seraphi'alim rubbed hard at her eyes too clear the sleep, as she wrapped her head dress too hide her hair as was customary for her clan. Wearing only a light summer over robe she walked out and stopped to pray before the shrine to Ra to protect her father who had disappeared shortly after her birth and her ancestors who were now in the realm of the dead.

Rising from her prayers she went to get fresh water and start breakfast, knowing her mother was already at the palace serving in her duties to the Pharoh. Mainly letting him know when some one was lying too him about a dispute they brought before him, or glancing briefly into the future for things like crops, and shipments. It wasn't the job she wanted at all, but she knew it would be her's soon enough. Eating her thin porridge of water cress and rice, she did her dishes and went to her room to get finished with her preperations. Dressing in a long but cool over robe that would hide all of her flesh but her hands.

Checking her head wrap to make sure no hair showed. Satisfied with that she clipped the thick veil over her cheeks and bridge of her nose. Sighing softly she left the house and walked to her aunties. Who was already out and waiting for her, and it looked as if she was in a bad mood. "Good morning Teacher. Ajaman upset you again with pranks and such?" she asked as she slipped into the slightly larger mud hut. A sniff was all the reply she got from her Aunty who began long tedious hours of instruction on basic house chores and baking. Then into sewing and cloth weaving, then finally into the written and reading lore of their clan and all of egypt.

It was getting hot and boring quickly, and as always aunty was mean in her instructions. It didn't matter that she was a good student. "Now tell me your new name... and be quick about it." Belin'adkel said sharply making Teal eyes meet hard but soft brown eyes. "My new name is Seraphi'alim, teacher." she said making a disgusted face under her veil. "That is good, you know your name... what is it's meaning, then tell me why the clan elders choose it for you!" Belin'adkel barked at her in rapid succession.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she spoke, too keep from rolling her eyes at her aunt. "It means Winged Messenger. And as for why the clan elders choose it. This I was not informed of yesterday. But I believe it has something to do with the time of my birth, when it rained for 7 days and nights on end in the desert." she taking a wild guess. Only to get a unexpected chuckle for her aunt. "You child are smarter then they give credit too, you know. That is exactly why they choose it. Are you still having full on visions of the futures girl?" she asked a bit cocerned on this. A nod was the only thing she got in response. "I see, and you have told no one like I said right... other wise you'd of been bound and subjected too that training at the age of 3 girl. And that isn't what a 3 year old needs." she said in a caring voice.

Nodding once more in answer she catiously got up and walked over to her aunty who'd kept that secret for the past 2 and half years. Glad she had done so. "You are done today, go and find that spot you have been thinking about for hours now." she dismissed Seraphi'alim. Turning her back to hide the worry from the child who took off with out a word, but looked back and smiled at her aunty. And made a beeline for the marbled garden and the fountain. It was hot enough that everyone would be napping or resting in the palace any ways from the harsh sun. Which never seemed to bother her, so she never stayed in the shade. There was a dry breeze blowing but she didn't care as she slipped over the wall and landed with a unlady like thump.

Glancing around from behind a pillar she dashed to the Fountain and unsnapped her veil removing it to show a small pert nose above thin but rose petal colored full lips, with high cheeks that had those striking and strange teal eyes; that tilted slightly in a soft white and cream complextion. She was strange and colored different from everyone. Seraphi'alim didn't understand it one bit, but she didn't care, so what if she was freakish in her looks. As she unwound her head wrap releasing shoulder length strawberry blond hair that was straight and shiny with health. Bending over she cupped water in her hand and splashed her face with the cool water. Knowing if she was ever caught doing that it was a lashing for it.

Sitting back up she looked at the carved marble pillars of the past queens and their pets as she hummed a soft melody. It was a comforting thing for her that allowed her to relax and unwind. Seraphi'alim thought many things too herslf while the sun still rode high in the middle of the sky. Every now and then she'd splash more water on her face to keep it from burning. When it got hot enough she stripped down to her light summer robe, glad no one could see her near nakeness as she stepped into the fountain and waded in it.. enjoying the cooling sensation on her bare feet. It was almost 4 in the after noon the sun still hot, but loosing some of it frevor, she looked at her strange visage in the water, thinking of what her father must of looked like, and why he left.

It was while before she looked into the water again, that a flash hit her, making her gasp in shock and pain as it felt so real the heat from those flames that were burning and consuming. Backing up she bumped the wall of the fountain and tumbled over it. When she felt hands grabing to stop her. But enertia had other ideas as her would be savior and probably punisher went down with her too the ground. Scrambling she tried too clear that death scene of flames from her mind as she mumbled excuses and apologies while turning to see who it was.

"Oh I am sorry, please don't misunderstand... the heat got too me. and I..."she said as she stood briefly and saw the young prince on the ground on his back. Blinking she shut her mouth and glared at him while trying to place her hand on her hips. Seeing this he spoke in his imperious way, "who are... YOU! That Twit from yesterday..." he said twisting his legs which were still somewhat wound in her robe tripping her to the ground. Leaving her sputtering and him cursing because he was more entangled than before. She was not happy and seething as she yanked her robe from his ankles.

Once she finished pulled the robe hems from his ankles and feet he stood up and glared down at him like he had at her. Then he noticed she was a bit different. Pale deliceate skin like cream, not tanned, just like her eyes, those striking teal that reminded him of a shiny stone. But what caught his attention was the short even shoulder length hair that was strawberry blond. "You are odd looking... No one.. and none of the slaves are colored like you.. What are you a freak of nature." he said. raising and eyebrow at her. Seraphi'alim quite doing what she was doing, for she had started to pull on her over robe, and stared up at him in shock and hurt. Her Teal eyes darkened as she stood up her mouth working, but no words would come out. Those words had hurt her more then she thought.It was first time any one had ever voiced such words.

Swallowing the pain she picked up her Ajaba putting it back on in silence, then grabbing her head wrap binding her hair perfectly. Last but not least was her veil. when it was done she looked at the prince. "What is wrong with you... say something. Or are you gonna play the deaf mute.. ohhhh ohhh even better a snobbish brat who is bettter then any one else." he said taunting her. She looked at him stunned more and hurt even worse as his words kept cutting deeper. Doing what came natural she sobbed loudly her pain making him stare at her, as she pushed him into the fountain with a loud splash. "YOU ARE A JERK!" she said shouting turning and running between a pair of guards who were doing their evening rounds.

All they saw was the prince make an ass of himself and end up in the fountain. Glancing at each other one left too inform the Paroh of what had just transpired while the other fished the stunned and shocked prince from the fountain to take too his father. Dripping wet. He knew he was in trouble and deserved what he got from her.. "Now why did I provoke her further?" he thought aloud as they reached his father inner sanctum and a viscous scolding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Strange Intorduction Party**

Seraphi'alim sat in her room seething about his royal highness the great and mighty spoiled brat. She didnt' notice when her mom glided through the door and stared at her. Nor when she came and sat on the bed to her, since she was so wrapped up in her own damning thoughts. It wasn't until her mother placed a hand around her shoulders, turning her too look at her that she became aware. Her teal eyes widening a bit in surprise. "Yes mother? What is it?" she asked in a soft voice.

Staring into the depths of her daughters eyes with her sightless brown eyes, she sighed as she spoke. "I heard what had happened in the garden this afternoon. You need to learn to not behave like a rampant wild slave child, but a woman of the court and control your temper. Otherwise the prince will keep provoking you. But I must say you handled it well enough." she said smiling under her veil, worried still about her daughter. Standing and pulling her daughter along with her. Turning her around and around frowning at the redness caused by sun on her face.

Seraphi'alim watched her mother's visible expression keenly. "I am sorry mother, and yes I was out in the sun while all of you were napping or resting today. It doesnt' really bother me much." she stated simply. A low chuckle was issued from Arin'amel's mouth at that simple statement. "Good, glad to hear that. You wont peel or anything. Now get ready for the offical introduction cerimony. You will formally be presented tonight as the next seer for the court. And I think his highness has something else in store for you. Don't worry though, he isn'd mad at you for shoving his son into the fountain. Given what he said too you." Arin'amel said turning and leaving the room.

Seraphi'alim understood her mothers words all too clear. Getting ready in a brightly colored loose ajaba she let her hair down brushing it out and pinning it up in small braids. Then wrapping a plain pale pink wrap on her head. Glancing left and right into the small mirror above her washing basin and pitcher she clipped her white thick cotton veil over her mouth. Nodding to herself as if to confirm something she walked out her room and stared at her mother. Who now wore a sapphire blue Ajaba of the fines woven cotton with a matching head wrap and veil. "Oh mommy you are so pretty." she said before she could stop herself running and hugging her. Arin'amel just smiled at this and hugged her back before leading her out the door.

They walked in silence to the Pharoh's palace, which was lit up and practically glowing a gold from the lamp and torch light on the polished white marbles. Music was floating all around in the air, mingled with the happy chatter of the people of the court, as well as all the Pharoh's advisors and important people. AS they walked in seraphi'alim looked around, her eyes coming to land on the Head Advisor and his apprentice Seti. Turning her gaze away as they walked up the stairs too be announced once more too the court.

It was a matter of minutes before the main Throne room was silenced as they were announced and allowed to walk down the aisle to the Pharoh himself. This time the price was sitting no a small ornate chair next too him a bit sullen. "Ah you are hear. Everyone listen closely. This young girl next to my phrophetess Arin'amel is her daughter Seraphi'alim. Who will be the next seer in this court. Bound to my son." he said as everyone mummered their ascent. Seraphi'alim stayed quite not saying anything as she felt cold assesing eyes on her back. Her gaze though was held by the prince who did look more then sullen, but also thorougly chastised.

When the Pharoh motioned her to come forward she did a few steps and bowed as was required. Coming out of it, and keeping her eyes down as she spoke the words. "I am here too give my will too the great Pharoh's family. And to serve till I can no more." she said in a polite courtly manner. "And I accept on the behalf of not only my court and myself but my son as well. Also young Seraphi'alim, I know that when the time comes and you have matured well into your powers, you will need to be wed. I have found you a betrothed already." his voice echoing to mummers and claps of approval. Though she kept her eyes down. it was now to hide the horrified stricken shock in her teal eyes.

The prince shifted on his throne as well. A bit interested and upset at this announcement; though he couldn't place it exactly yet. It was supposed to be his job when the time came to find her a husband. Neither spoke a word as the Pharoh continued motioning with a hand to some one to come forward. "The young man I have chosen for you will balance out your fiery spirit. It is my head advisors apprentice Seti. He is a sharp keen eyed and witted youth. He has a great intellict that will also serve my son when the time comes. Do you accept?" he asked with a finality too his voice that would not be denied. Seti answered first. "I do, and graciously for the great honor you are bestowing on me, my pharoh." his voice mechanical sounding.

All that was left now was for Seraphi'alim to reply. "I do as well my liege Pharoh. It is an honor you have be stowed upon me in doing this." Her voice monotoned, no hint of life or rebellion in it. The Pharoh not catching this motioned for the festivities to begin. Not waiting around to be corned by Seti and the Head Advisor who were now heading her way. She slipped into the crowd loosing them. Making her way to a balcony to stare out over the vast empire that was the eyptian desert. She was soon joined by one other who leaned on the railing next too her.

Not having to look to know it was the prince she kept quite. "I am sorry for my actions earlier and for what my father just did. But I warn you now, you can't hide from them all night. It would best to just get it over with. He is my schooling teacher and not one to anger." he said as was gone. Leaving her too her thoughts, some of which were surprised that he apologized and offered friendly advice. Following his advice she went back in and let the Head Advisor catch up to her with his apprentice. Not once interupting his meaningless spew of words and compliments. This mand gave her the creeps, and she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**8 Months Later and A Fond Farewell**

The next 8 months flew by fast. Through the summer, fall and winter. It was early spring now in the desert, and a small party was being held in the slave quarters. A birthday party for Seraphi'alim who'd just turned 6 years of age. At the Palace another party of the same nature was being held for the Prince who was now nine. On the marrow Seraphi'alim would have to and say good by to her 'fiancee' whom she still didn't like. The man in her opinion lacked character and the will to think for himself. As well as a friend she'd made out of the prince. Which still bothered her, once they'd gotten over their 'major' differences.

As she ate the sweet flat bread, she looked out the window. Not really happy to be leaving tomorrow night for 7 years of training to control her visons and call them up when needed. But to serve in the court well and do justice to her mothers proud name and lienage she would. Though in the last 8 months they had been coming more frequent and powerful. Especially the one about flames and destruction, and like her aunty had said, she kept it too herelf passing it off as heat dizziness.

Her party came to a close early and she slipped into the cool quietness of her room, to await when everyone else was asleep, and laid in her bed. It was around midnight when she felt it safe enough to slip out of the house. Seraphi'alim had made a promise to meet this night too say a farewell that wasn't constricted by the policies or proprioties of court. Her feet quick and silent from practice over the last two months, she made the wall to the Palace Gardens. Jumping up she caught the edge, thinking that when she got back she'd no longer need to jump, as she slipped over and landed deathly quite. Her eyes already adjusted to the night had to re-adjust, because the faint lights from the few lanterns lit in the garden.

Walking to the fountain she looked into the clear and dark depths now, letting the soothing sound of the flowing water relax her. But keeping a ear open for foot steps that weren't familiar, so she wasn't caught by the patrolling guards. A few minutes later she heard really soft foot falls, making a small pleased smile cross her face as she kept staring into the water, prtending to be oblivious too them. When they were only about 3 feet away, she spoke up; "You still aren't quite enough to sneek up on my your highness."

With a low growl and indecent oath he came to stand beside her. "Wow, I can't believe that tomorrow will be a day of parting for us. Each to walk down our own road, too learn what we must for our respective futures huh Sera?" He spoke in a soft whisper besides her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and exhaling before she opened her eyes again. Turning so she was facing his side, she punched him in the arm. "Now who's being a sissy? What you gonna miss me and my annoying pestering girly ways?" she said mocking him to try and lighten the mood.

Stumbling sideways a bit before he caught himself, because her action took him by surprise as did her words. But those he just chuckled at and shoved back at her, which started a playful shoving war. Both smiling and giggling like children could they sat down on the ground backs against the cool stone of the fountain, looking at the stars. "Naw... who would miss a brat like you... But... I think it might be boring here for a while." he stated nonchalantly as his mind went back too their first actual meeting alone, here in this garden. Seraphi'alim was thinking along those same line, as well as how good of friends they become. "Yea I bet, I know it will for me. I wont have someone to best and torture while I am in training. Besides do you remember the promise you made me a few months back, during planting season right?" She said, it coming out like a soft sigh. Too which he nodded yes too.

After that the prince looked at her sideways, his eyes taking in the profile of her face, and how the light shadowed it. She wasnt' wearing and ajaba or veil, which he preferred because she was exotic and not too bad too look at; not that he'd ever let her know. Feeling his eyes on her, she elbowed him as she turned her head to look at him. "What is there something on my face or do you have something important to tell me?" Her voice coming out light and breathy almost. Narrowing his blue eyes at her, he stood suddenly arms behind his back as he began to pace. Wondering if she had upset him, which had been easier and easier to do lately she spoke again. "I am sorry if I have said something wrong."

Stopping his pacing he held a hand out to her, so to help her up off the ground. Seeing this and understanding she took it, but was curious as too why the sudden curtsy. Once she was up he began to pace again, his hand going through his spiky blond hair that had other colors added in. Stopping once more and taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as Seraphi'alim suddenly rushed in hugging him speaking. "I am going to miss you my friend... my best friend." A bit dazed by this sudden show of affection and open blantant honesty he was at a loss for words. Just standing there watching as she ran to the back wall jumping, grabbing the edge and swinging herself over. Then she was gone, and he didn't even get too tell her he felt the same.


End file.
